


Coffee, cops and criminals

by Kagari_Leha



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Italian Mafia, Light Angst, M/M, MafiaCop is a cool ship name, Nina deserves a cool stepdad, Police Brutality, Post-Canon, Two Fathers, if only i was not the only one to ship it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagari_Leha/pseuds/Kagari_Leha
Summary: During the reconstruction of Animacity, Giuliano Flip, boss of the Family, has an unexpected visitor, Tachiki Yuji, the police inspector. But things have changed since the syndrome outbreak, right ?
Relationships: Flip Giuliano/Tachiki Yuji, MafiaCop
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Flip just finally came home, after another day filled with a lot of business. And for once, it was perfectly legal business. Investing money in various reconstructing operations and companies, assisting to committees and reunions. It was tireful. Being a crime lord was way less stressful than having to spend your week on an uncomfortable chair debating and negociating with businessmen. Those damn penguins, literally, they were penguin beastmen today; they were so fierce, so detached of reality. They only saw numbers, even mafia don't protect their money as much as them. This is the difference between crime business and perfectly legal business, according to himself. Businessmen don't know anything about the world outside of their company building. They didn't see the people they crushed the lives of, they don't know them, their names, or their faces. For them it's all numbers. Flip sits in his good old comfy couch and lights a cigar. He smokes in front of the giant painting of his grand-father. He wonders if he'll finish like his old man.

Just as he starts to rest, the door's bell starts ringing loudly. He sighs and waits for the third ring to answer "I'm coming, I heard you." before standing up without any motivation. He opens the door, wondering what kind of moron interrupts people during their nostalgic breaks at 7PM. The police inspector Yuji Tachiki is standing in front of the door. As usual he wears his age-old raincoat, even if it's sunny outside, like a cliché inspector. He doesn't seem very dense, nor very scary, with his moustache and his beret, but Flip respects this man. He is one of the few to dare look at his eyes, which also means he had to look up, probably breaking his old neck everytime.

"Beautiful day, isn't it Flip ?", says the inspector, not very bothered by his warm clothes under this hot sun. "May I come in ? I have things to talk."

Flip moves from the way as the police officer comes in casually, checking every corners with his eyes. Probably an unintentional professional habit.

"You have a beautiful villa, I must say it is better than my old rat hole.", compliments mister Tachiki.

"Thank you, I take good care of this house. But please, take a seat. I'll make coffee for us.", invites Flip as he goes to the open kitchen.

"Don't you have goons, or maids to do this kind of things ?", asks Tachiki before sitting down, still wearing his raincoat. However, he removes his beret. He got some manners.

"This is quite a lazy image you got of me. I don't have an infinite quantity of financial goods you know ? I hire someone only if I can't do it by myself, not because I don't want to do something. I can do coffee and clean up, so I do coffee and clean up myself.", answers the crime lord before getting the inspector a coffee.

The old inspector and Flip look at each other silently and intensely, stirring their coffee, Flip sometimes adding a sugar.

"You shouldn't smoke inside your mansion, the stench will stay."

"And you shouldn't tell me if I have the right to smoke inside my house."

"It was just an advice. But perhaps you're right. Your house is cleaner than mine after all."

"Didn't you have something to talk about ?"

The police officer takes a sip of his coffee before answering.

"To be honest, I'm worried. Crime is desorganizing. It's mayhem outside. People lost a lot, their houses, their families, their friends. It's saddening to see people losing hope, even if the worst is behind them."

"Humpf. I know about it. It's been months we stopped doing real organized operations with the Family. People don't need the mafia anymore." He puts out his cigar. "It's now that i realize that being part of the Family was something that made them hopeful. Hopeful of a better future for them, for their friends. They thought we were going to change things around."

"But now, things have changed... For the worst and the best, people found their own hope."

"Indeed. And it's without us. But I would trade my damn declining crime network against seeing my daughter and her friends happy and safe all day."

"It will take time unfortunately. It's not because Sylvasta has been exposed and the prime minister apologized publicly that humans are going to change."

Flip laughs. "You're the police officer there. It's your job to make sure things are going smooth for everyone."

Takichi stays serious. "You know the mayor Rose decided to let some human visit the town ?".

"Yes. I do. People see that as something good, but I can't shake my worries. Hopefully my web will prevent them to try something idiot."

"You said you retired from crimes."

"It's temporary, and even if I'm retired doesn't mean my associates are. Oh, and don't forget to stop them from going too far. You know I hate when things don't go how I want."

"Indeed, I know."

Flip and Takichi get up, the crime lord accompanying the police officer to the door.

"Well, it was a nice talk. Your coffee is delicious, Flip."

"Thanks, officer Tachiki. All the pleasure was mine."

"Good bye Flip."

The inspector starts walking slowly away, probably going to check by the police station before coming home, when Flip interrupts him one last time:

"Officer !"

Yuji looks back as Flip changes into his beluga form, staring at him with respect.

"Take care of this damn city for me. That's your job so you better make sure no human will mess this city anymore."

The inspector answers by changing into his dog appearance and nods.

"Funny how things change. A couple months ago, the only thing I would have done if I saw you is try to put you in a cell."

Flip laughs again. "That will be hard with all those holes in your jail."

Tachiki jokes back. "Maybe I'll give it a try again once you have invested enough to clog the holes."

The policeman walks away as the father of the Family stays at his door, watching him disappear in the dusk, before returning inside. Nina is waiting in the salon, with big flashy eyes. It's rare to see her this visibly excited at home. 

"Who was that ? He looked nice !"

"You were spying on us ?"

"Not at all, I barely overheard by pure chance your discussion." She says looking away. "Soooo, who is heeee ? Is he a friend ? It's rare we get people directly at home."

"Is it this rare ?"

"I never saw any of your colleagues. Or even friends."

"I don't have a lot of friends, I must say."

"Then he surely is special !"

"What are you talking about, Nina." Sighs Flip. "Listen kid, he's just... he's... he's just a cop."

"A cop ?! That gets to drink coffee with you ?! Inside our house ?! And you dare to relax in front of him ?! Wow. Indeed any cop."

Nina runs to the second floor making fun of him, and is probably going to text Michiru and Nazuna about it. Flip stays clueless in the entrance.

"I definitely don't know what's going through her mind sometimes." 

He makes himself comfortable on the couch, turn on the tv, and put the remote on the table.

"What's this ?"

He grabs a hat that was on the table.

"That idiot forgot his ugly beret. I guess I'll have to give it back at some point."

For now Flips decides to take some rest and put carefully the officer's beret on the hanging rack.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a quiet week at the police station. No murders, no suicides. But that's not why the police station was so quiet; that's because all of Animacity's officers were on the field, busy taking care of various minor problems, like shoplifters, or city security, being the bodyguards of the mayor, and of course, taking part in the reconstruction project. The inspector Yuji is alone in his office, taking care of the paperwork, drinking his 3rd coffee of the day. Another day having to write reports about how "Marie Itami escaped them once again" and what new scam she invented this time. Honestly, that was now a routine he enjoyed, if only she used this creativity for something else than scamming citizens... He takes a sip of his black coffee, it tastes so bad. He should have asked Flip what kind of coffee he made for them... Flip ? He wonders what he is doing right now. What does a "retired" crime lord keep himself busy those days, when he's not attending some reunion, about investment and all this bla bla Yuji never understood ? Yuji sits back in his rolling chair, thinking. He almost finished the daily paperwork, but he doesn't feel very motivated right now. And he lost his good old beret, it was a gift he received when he was promoted a few years ago by his team, how could he lose it ? He really was forgetful these days. Maybe a walk would help him remember where he put that beret, and concentrate on his work. He puts on his raincoat, and leaves the station.

He walks in town, sometimes stopping to talk a bit with an acquaintance, or to tell kids to get down of that fence, it's dangerous; but mostly, his walk is peaceful. After going to the park, and taking a break on a bench, to rest his old bones, he decides to return to work, as he took a 2 hours long break already. On his way back to the station, he passes through the shopping district and figures he should buy new coffee somewhere, he can't take anymore of this cheap disgusting one he bought, even if the bag is still half-filled. Entering a convenience store, picked randomly as he doesn't really know any peculiar place where you can buy coffee of quality, he recognizes a known massive silhouette talking to an employee.

Flip is buying a big brown box, and after thanking the store clerk, notices the inspector :

"Oh, hello, I didn't know you came here to do your shopping. I never saw you here before.", says Flip, mildly surprised.

Yuji scratches his nose. "Well, that's because it's my first time coming here. What do you buy here ?"

"Nothing really special, it's a regular convenience store. I came to buy a new box of cigars, I ordered them last week and I got a message, so here I am. Didn't you see my car in front of the shop ?"

"I didn't pay attention to it, I'll say it.", admits Tachiki, awkwardly.

An awkward silence makes the employee uncomfortable, making him leave to do some inventory check.

"So, hum, do you know if this store sells coffee ? The one I bought last week is pretty much undrinkable."

"You were going to buy coffee ? Here ?", asks the tall man.

"Yes ?", answers the officer, not so sure.

"They don't sell coffee, you know. And you need to order most of the time."

"I didn't know. Guess I'll go somewhere else then, thank you. Have a nice day."

As Yuji proceeds to leave, Flip stops him suddenly.

"Wait !"

Yuji turns back, intrigued.

"If you want really good coffee, I know where we can go.", proposes the mafioso.

"Are you sure ? I don't want to take your time."

"It's okay I said, it's on my way."

They both leave the store, and get inside the car. It's the first time an inspector would get to enter his car and sit next to him. The driver starts the limo, and during the trip, they restart a conversation.

"Where are you going next ?"

"What do you mean ?"

"You said it was on your way, on your way for what ?"

"On my way to sell illegal weapons on the docks." jokes Flip.

"Very funny, but seriously ?"

"I was on my way to meet up with my daughter, Nina. I must take her home at 7PM, at her friend's place. You know her well, her friend; she's Oogami's protegee.", answers seriously Flip.

"I do know her, indeed. You're letting your daughter go to her friend's ? Without a bodyguard ? You changed, Flip.", smiles Yuji.

"Oh, you know. I understood, kids... they need space to grow into fine people. And I couldn't keep monitoring her like I did or she would start to hate me. I'm overprotective, but I want Nina to be happy. She's almost an adult now after all."

"This is really nice of you, Flip. I'm sure Nina appreciates it a lot.", says the officer as the car slows down and stops in front of a small coffee shop.

Inside, there is only one businessman, drinking his coffee at a table, working on his computer at the same time. A nice scent of coffee fills the air. Flip starts ordering to the employee.

"As usual for me, but make it twice, my friend here wants to try it too.", tells Flip as he puts his elbow on the counter.

"Did you just call me your friend ?"

Flip gets closer and whispers. "Hey, this is a pretty exclusive shop here, you need to be related or friend with customers to become one yourself, or they won't give it to you."

"That sounds shady for a small coffee shop."

"More like they want to be sure what they sell will be used the good way."

"You mean, drinking ?"

"Shut up, you'll thank me later for letting you enter this coffee shop's patronage."

As they wait for the employee to come back, the policeman's talkie-walkie turns on.

"Chief ? Chief ? Officer Yamato here, I need advice.", claims someone through the talkie-walkie.

"Masao, I'm here, what's going on ?", answers the inspector.

"Well we found some weird bird guy from the Family on the roof of the building next to Oogami's, he's got lenticulars."

Flip gulps, suddenly sweaty.

"He says he's there only to check on birds, but I don't believe him, what should I do ?"

Yuji turns off the mic, and looks with judgement to Flip, who is looking at the wall.

"kids need space to grow into fine people, uh ?"

"Hey, I'm not going to let go all my bad habits at once ! I need time to get rid of it !", he defends himself.

Yuji turns on the mic again.

"Get that guy to the station for a few hours."

"Ok, chief, your call."

He turns off the mic and turns to the distressed father, sweating like he just finished a sport session.

"Why did you do that ?!"

"It's called pushing you to get rid of those habits. Don't worry I'll let go your bodyguard. Now back to our coffee."

The shop keeper announces the price. It's... high.

"Oh, this... much. Flip, I don't have that kind of money, I'm only a police inspector, not a tycoon."

"It's okay, I'll pay for us."

"Is it really okay ?"

"See that as payment for keeping company to me, and for "helping" with my old habits."

"Thank you, I'll remember it."

"It's nothing really."

"Nothing ? There's 5 numbers, it's not nothing."

"For me it is. At least for now."

After paying and getting those two heavy bags of coffee, they leave and as they prepare to part ways, Flip remembers :

"Oh, yes. I almost forgot, but you left your hat last time. If you want to come tonight, maybe I'll give it back to you, what do you say ?"

"I don't think refusing a proposal from the godfather of the Family is a good idea, am I right ?"

"Ahah, you're goddamn right ! I'll see you later Tachiki. What about a fancy dinner too ?"

"Well if you make meals as delicious as your coffee, I'll gladly accept."

Flip's car starts, probably on his way to get his daughter before preparing tonight's dinner. Yuji carries his heavy coffee bag to the police station, prepares himself a coffee, and think about how he's looking forward this dinner, both to taste Flip's cooking and to retrieve his lost beret. He drinks his coffee, sit in his rolling chair. It's 8PM, now. This coffee really is good, almost as good as Flip's coffee. He looks at his desk. 

"Ah, yes. The paperwork."

He really was forgetful these days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, just here to give you some news !  
> first of all thank you to everyone for reading my fic, even if it's the weirdest ship of this fandom (btw Mizuna rules, Mishirou sucks)  
> then I think my complete story will be finished in a total of 5 chapters, with maybe an epilogue depending of how it comes out.  
> but don't worry, i'm also working on another wacky weird ship for you all !   
> For now, please enjoy reading this chapter (it's a bit short but next chapter will be way longer)

On his way to the plaza, Flip can't help but ask himself over and over again : "Why did I invite him for dinner ?! I don't have any professional business with him I could have just gave his hat back at the police station ?! Why did I do this ?! I don't even have anything planned, what will I even cook ?!". Flip is so flustered he doesn't notice the car stopping, and the door opening. Nina got inside the car and was waving in front of him.

"Dad ? Are you okay ? Hellooooo ?", she says worried, still waving her hand.

He forgot. He completely forgot that Nina was there tonight. She's not at a friend's place, so she'll be at the table too. How will he convince her it's not what she thinks it is. Her mother is his only love, she should know it ! And yet, he feels guilty now, for no reason, since Tachiki is only coming to retrieve his lost ugly brown beret.

"Yes, hum, I'm perfectly fine.", he answers a moment too late, as he wipes the sweat on his forehead. "I was just thinking, Nina, sweetheart, what about you sleep at a friend's place tonight ?"

"Whaaaaat ?", gasps Nina in shock, "Did you just authorize me to sleep somewhere else than home ?! Without even a bodyguard ?! That's so nice of you !"

Nina is excited, she instantly takes her phone and calls one of her friend. Flip is visibly relieved, she will spend the night having fun with her tanuki friend or that Ginrou girl, and will never know about the invite he made without thinking to the police officer. He'll still keep an eye on her, his employee must be out of the police station at this moment, he'll call him and give him a good pay in exchange for those next hours. Now he only has to work on what he will serve him tonight. What kind of meal enjoys a middle-aged tired police inspector ? Does he likes sweets ? spicy food ?

"Anwh, Michiru said she couldn't tonight, but she's okay for this week-end !", warns Nina, with a tone mixing disappointment and expectations.

It instantly brings Flip back to reality.

"Wh-What did you just say ?!"

"I can't go sleep there tonight, Nazuna and her are going to watch a Bears baseball match, the team is doing quite well recently you know ! They want to be there to cheer them up !"

"Th-Then why don't you go with them ? I'll pay the tickets !", panics Flip, as this was not planned at all.

"You know I don't like baseball, dad.", she answers with suspicion in her eyes.

He starts mumbling to himself "Think fast, find a solution !" but he can't find a good excuse, or a good idea, and the more he mumbles to himself, the more intrigued his daughter is.

"Dad ? Are you hiding something from me ? Is there a reason I can't be at home tonight ?", she asks with a smile on her face.

"Absolutely not.", he denies with all his seriousness.

"Then I guess we can just go to the villa, now, since it's been a few minutes we're already in front of the house.", she retains a laugh as she gets out of the car.

Flip didn't even realize he was out of time. He breathes and calmly respond.

"Okay, someone is coming for dinner.", he admits, more relaxed than a few seconds ago.

"OH ?!", shouts Nina, changing to her dolphin form out of shock. "WE ARE RECEIVING SOMEONE ?! FOR DINNER ?! WHO IS IT ?! A LOVER ?!"

"It's just the inspector Tachiki, he's coming because he forgot his hat last time."

"Oh ? em ? gee ?!! YOU INVITED HIM FOR DINNER AND EVEN FOUND AN EXCUSE TO SEE HIM ?! ARE YOU LIKE, TOTALLY HEAD OVER HEELS FOR HIM OR WHAT ?!"

"It's not at all like this, don't get the wrong idea. He's just a friend.", answers Flip, looking at his own shoes.

"Sure, he's only a cop friend uh. A cop friend that came home last week, a cop friend you found an excuse to hang out with, and a cop friend you invited for dinner. Just a regular, ordinary day in the life of Giuliano Flip, dad and mafia boss.", she laughs ironically.

"Nina, it's... It's more complicated. I just can't."

Flip awkwardly look at the sky to avoid the eyes of his daughter. He feels guilty as she talks about him being in love and other stupid teenager fantasies. Nina understands what's going on, and just starts walking up the stairs to the entrance.

"Let's cook something nice for him, okay ?"

Flip looks at her, she's smiling. Is she not upset against him ? Why is she so excited about it ?

"Agreed. Let's have a good dinner tonight."

Flip takes his keys and opens the door. Nina enters almost dancing. 

"You'll see, it will be fun !"

They get inside and start preparing tonight's dishes in the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

They just came back home but Nina was already in the kitchen trying to gather everything that could be used for cooking. Well, what she thinks is used for cooking, because she never cooked of her life. This is how they ended up with three salad bowls, five pans, a frying machine, eggs, flour and milk, tomato sauce, and at least all the utensils she found in the drawers. All that on the kitchen worktop, yes. Flip didn't even have the time to put on an apron that the kitchen already had become a warzone.

"What is this mess ?! Looks like a cop descent happened here !", says Flip completely stunned by the actual state of the kitchen before they even started doing anything.

"I was bringing together everything we would need ?", answers Nina with the purest innocence of a child... except she's a late teenager and she should know this doesn't work like that.

Flip rubs his eyes and sighs, before starting to clean the mess his daughter just made, as she stands there, not realizing what's wrong about her prep. They just end up cleaning the worktop by putting aside everything useless, they don't really have the time to clean all of it. Flip looks at his watch, and it's already 7:30PM.

"We won't have the time to cook something in 30 minutes. Well, time for back-up plan.", he says as he takes out his phone.

"Are you going to order food from a restaurant ?!", asks his daughter, visibly annoyed.

"Well yes, because we don't have enough time to do some fancy meal because of the mess here. I got to clean and prepare the table."

"Didn't you say you would serve home-made food to him ?!"

"I'll just say I made it myself. He won't recognize the food if i take it from an expensive one."

"Are you seriously planning on doing a Steamed Hams ?", she tells him with a judging stare.

"What is a "Steamed Hams" ?"

"A human internet thing, ANYWAY, we're definitely not doing that. Plus he's a dog beastman right ? He's got the nose, he will definitely smell if there's something fishy, right ?"

"Hmpf, you're right. Okay, find us something fancy and simple to do to impress him."

"Oh, so now we're trying to impress him uh ?"

"Just help me instead of playing with my words."

"Alright, alright ! I got something perfect for you then !", she shouts as she brandish her phone like she found a treasure inside a chest.

"Pasta with sauce ?", replies Flip mildly disappointed.

"Yes ! This is perfect ! Easy to cook, gluten free and vegan, and it reminds of grandmothers' cooking !", she claims with pride.

Flip reconsiders it, and accept this new idea. They start working on it, and it goes pretty well. Flip takes care of the sauce, and Nina is busy trying to figure out how pasta are cooked with tutorial videos (did you know you need water for that ??? Nina totally was about to burn them). After finishing the sauce, Flip cleans his hands and takes off his apron before preparing the table with fancy silverware, while Nina sneaks up to add some flowers and candles for the "romantic ambient" even if she was going to eat with them.

"It seems we finished preparing for tonight's dinner. And right in time, he probably will be there soon. Now, we just have to wait I suppose."

"Whaaat ? You're not going to change clothes ?!"

"Yes, why ?", he says, as he verify himself to see if his suit was stained.

"You wear this everyday ! You even wear it at reunions ! It's not about professional meeting there ! We got a guest !"

"I don't get it. Why do I need to be more classy than that ? My black costume is nice enough."

"No it's not ! Come with me, you're going to get prepared !", she orders him as she takes his hand and drags him upstairs.

"You're getting the wrong idea, you know ? The inspector is not the really caring type.", mentions Flip following her without resisting.

"Yes, sure, I'm getting the wrong idea, I got it.", answers Nina, who clearly only listened to the first part of the sentence, judging by her angry grip.

Nina pushes her dad in his room and orders him to change into something cooler, while she goes in her room to change too. Making a good impression on her guest and maybe her dad's lover according to her romantic visions, and maybe calling on her friends to rant about her dad and ask advices in case it turns out badly. Flip looks at his dressing blankly. He's got a lot of those black suits... Actually it's a good half of his wardrobe. The other half, he doesn't wear it that often. Mostly when on vacations, or just old stuff he doesn't wear anymore. And an hawaiian shirt is probably not what Nina was talking about when she asked him to get something cooler. Searching through it, he finally finds something perfect for tonight. He dresses up and get out of the room, proud. Nina looks at him, with a bit of disappointment.

"A... white suit."

"Looking good, right ? I forgot about that one, but it still fits me perfectly after those years !", he says, showing off his good side.

"So you go from a black suit with a black tie, to a white suit with a black tie.", she facepalms.

"What ? You said I had to be classy ? It is classy, no ?"

"Nevermind, it should be fine. Let me just add that."

Nina puts in his pocket a cut rose, completely ignoring her father's doubtful look. Nina just looks at him and gives him a thumb up, as they hear the bell ringing when coming down the stairs. They head down to the entrance, and Flip hesitates on opening the door, and looks behind him, where Nina gives him a supportive look from a reasonable distance.

He approaches the door and after taking a deep breath, he opens it, revealing Yuji...in his usual trenchcoat. Flip seems a bit underwhelmed but notices he made the effort to put on a bow-tie. Tachiki seems pleasantly surprised. 

"White suit and rose in the chest pocket ? Did you decide to embrace your "Mafia Godfather" stereotype ?", jokes Yuji.

"The rose was Nina's idea, ahah, I knew you would laugh at it. Nice bow-tie by the way, gives you that... hum..."

Flip struggles to finish his sentence as he realizes he has nothing to say about that stupid looking bow-tie, since it completely denotes from the rest of his outfit. Tachiki gets it and continues the conversation.

"Thanks. This suit looks very nice on you, Flip ! Sorry, I didn't expect you to change clothes, if I knew, I would have put something more... fitting.", says the guest, looking at his own old brown coat.

"No, no. It's okay, you look good already ! It's not, something, worth putting on your fanciest costume."

They just look at each other without saying a word for more than ten seconds before Nina decides to interfere before the situation becomes awkward. With her usual pep, she gets between her father and him. 

"Hello ! My name's Nina ! I'm his daughter ! Nice to meet you, mister Tachiki ! My dad talked about you a few times you know, it's rare we get guests at home too, so I'm super thrilled to get to be there !", she happily greets Yuji.

"Nice to meet you, Nina. Your dad talked a lot about you too. I know you really matter to him, for sure."

"Are you two going to stand there, or are you coming in ? We made the dinner so hurry up ! I'm starving, you know ?"

She runs to the table as fast as she came, leaving her father and guest no time to answer. Flip gets out of the way and let him in. Tachiki removes his trenchcoat, revealing an acutally good looking white shirt, combined with his bow-tie, it does look a bit classy. He puts it on the hanger and makes his way to the dining room as Giuliano stares at him intensely, shaken by how good he actually is under that ugly old trash coat.

"You didn't have to dress a fancy table for me, you know ?", says Tachiki as he examine closely the table.

"Whaaat ? Of course we had to, you're dad's special guest !", claims Nina, winking at her father, who starts to regret letting her know about it.

Tachiki transforms as he smells the air (canine beastman thing). 

"Smells nice, are we having pasta tonight ?"

"Indeed ! Your nose is amazing !", answers Nina in awe. "We made them together, dad and me !"

"Please, take a seat. I'm getting the food from the kitchen."

Yuji installs himself confortably as Flip disappears in the kitchen. He looks around, and of course, eventually sets his eyes on Nina. She's staring at him with excitement, like a child seeing Santa. She's also very close for someone sitting on a distant chair.

"So, hum, Nina, tell me more about you, how's your life these days ?"

"What ? My life ? Well, pretty good actually. I get to hang out with my friends, we now have access to the human internet legally, so I get to show my TikToks to my friends, and they get to do their owns !"

"TikToks you say ?"

"Yeah !"

"What's a TikTok ?", asks Yuji confused. "Never heard about it before."

"Oh well, it's, uh, it's funny videos, like, it's people, and they are doing things with music and jokes and, well it's mainly short funny videos with music ? Let me just show you some, Michiru made one I find hilarious !"

"Oh, Kagemori did one of these TikToks ?"

"You know about Michiru ? Are you a friend of hers ?"

"Not really, I'm an acquaintance to her. But I'm Oogami's colleague in some way."

"Shirou is one of your friends ? He's a nice guy, but he's not a people person at all, he barely talks when I'm here, and mostly to Michiru."

"He really is the mysterious type, I agree. Do you have a lot of friends, Nina ?"

"Oh yes I do ! I have like, Michiru, Nazuna (they are, like, super lesbians, I love them they are so cute), Jackie and the bears, they are doing fine those days !"

"You like baseball ?", interrupts Tachiki.

"Not a lot, but I do enjoy hanging with them, they are nice. Jackie, she's funny. Oh and Pinga and Shirou come sometimes too. Pinga is way more open than Shirou, but I like both of them. We play basketball with Shirou, do you know about basketball, mister Tachiki ?"

"Please, call me Yuji, no need for formalities. And yes indeed, I know about basketball."

"Really ? I thought that was a very new sport ! I never heard about it before meeting Michiru !"

"I didn't live all my life at Animacity, so I know about it. I even got to watch a few matches with an old brigade before getting a job here."

"Sounds neat ! I wonder if we'll be able to organize our own tournaments in Animacity !"

"I hope it will be less dangerous than baseball then. Even if it became less agitated these last months... And your dad ? How is he doing these days ?"

"Are you trying to get me to confess a criminal act he did lately ?", she says suspiscious.

"No, I'm just interested."

"Okay then !", instantly convinced. "He was kind of depressed lately, because of his new job being annoying, and having to leave most of the Family on their own, even if they are doing pretty well. But he's happier since a few weeks ! He's nicer, he smiles more, he talks more, he feels more present ! It feels like he's even better than when he was the boss !"

"It's nice to hear it, I was scared acting in the limits of the law would depress your father, to be honest.", says Yuji, visibly relieved.

"Oh really ? Eheheh !"

"Mh ? Is something I said funny ?"

"No ! Not at all !", answers Nina already messaging her friends to give the news in a message like "OH EM GEE !!! HE JUST TOTALLY SAID HE CARED ABOUT MY DAD ???? I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE UNREQUITED AT THE BEGINNING BUT LIKE IT'S TOTALLY MUTUAL GIRLS ????!!!!".

Flip soon comes back, with in his hand a big plate of good looking pasta, covered with tomato sauce, and a little bit of fresh basilic. He puts it on the table, serves everyone, and sits down. Silently they start eating. After tasting it, Tachiki gives his impression on it :

"Flip, this is delicious. It tastes just like the cooking of my old grand-mother.", compliments the guest.

"Really ? I'm glad to hear it, we had... something to take care of before starting to cook, so we didn't have the time to cook anything else.", explains Flip.

"Well, this is really good for something you cooked quickly. I should come more often !"

"Ahah, my cooking isn't-

"Hum.", coughs Nina angrily.

"Our cooking isn't that fantastic, but I'm happy you enjoy it tonight."

An awkward quiet moment installs itself. The silence only gets interrupted by the sound of the cutlery. 

"So...hm...How's your job those days ?", finally asks Flip, trying to break the ice.

"Oh well, the usual... I do the paperwork, my brigade calls me a few times a day, for random things going from asking for advice on a situation, to asking me what they should bring back to the station for after work. It's rarely about an arson. Sometimes one of my officers bring Marie at the station, but she never stays a long time. Last time, we caught her trying to scam someone by selling bootlegs figures of popular anime shows to naive grand-mothers who were trying to get their grand-children a gift."

"That sounds like her indeed. I tried to work with her one time too, and of course she attempted to scam me. Except you don't scam me. She learned her lesson I think, I never had to repeat it to her ever again."

"Hmpf, what did you do to her ?"

"I just blackmailed her I would release photos of her as an adorable kid, and make sure to ruin her reputation as a black market dealer. It's not like the black market is really useful anymore anyway."

"Yes, the human ban lifted, we have access to a lot more stuff than we used to these last years."

"Talking about the human ban !", shouts Flip before leaving the table suddenly, before coming back from the kitchen with a bottle of wine. "Now it's legal for me to offer you a glass of this Millésime, right ?"

Tachiki takes the bottle in his hands and examine it. "I'm not a connoisseur, but isn't a bottle from 1943 really expensive ?"

Flip laughs "Indeed it is ! This bottle is a Bordeaux rouge 1943, an exceptional year for wine in France. It cost me a lot to get my hands on it, especially because of the human ban."

"So you got this bottle before the act was lifted, uh ? Careful Flip, if it's really good I might just take it as an evidence.", jokes Yuji while serving a glass to Flip and himself.

"Can I have one ?", asks Nina.

"No, you're too young.", answer firmly both of them.

"At least you two agree on that.", mocks Nina, disappointed.

They rise their glass, and take a sip of it; Tachiki first smells it, transforming into his dog alter to better sense the flavour of the scent.

"Well it is really good ! If I knew, I would have infringed the law myself !"

"If you want, I got a few of those bottles."

"I can't accept it, you already paid for my coffee today."

"You- paid for his coffee ?!", asks Nina simultaneously typing as fast as possible on her phone.

"It was nothing, really ! It's hum, trivial."

"It costs in the thirty thousand yens !"

"It's just a gift don't worry, you don't owe me anything."

"You would be a terrible negociator then, is it in your habits to gift things to people without expecting anything in return ?"

"Not really, I'll admit it.", admits Flip scratching his head.

"I never saw you getting a present for someone else than me !", adds Nina.

"Really ? Am I this special ?", asks Tachiki to Nina.

"Oh yeah, definitely, we never even had a guest befo-"

"WE SHOULD EAT, IT'S GOING TO BE COLD", interrupts Flip flustered and blushing.

Nina and Yuji burst into a loud laughter, Flip doesn't know how to react, should he be angry at them for laughing, or should he be amused by his own foolishness. They still finish eating the pasta. Nina and Tachiki install themselves on the couch, while Flip prepares the coffee. While he makes it, and search for milk, sugar, whatever he needs, he thinks to himself, realizing "Why do I feel weird ? Why was I flustered about Nina's comments ? And why do I feel so strange lately ? I would have never acted like this before, am I softening because I retired from the mafia ? Is it really the reason it feels so weird ?" A machine in the living room makes a loud beep, taking him back to reality. He takes the plate, put the coffees on it, and comes back in the room. Nina just turned on the tv and a game console.

"Hey, dad ! Can you believe Mr. Tachiki never played a video game in his life ?!"

"I was never attracted to them, it's expensive and I played one of those arcade games once in the 90s. And I got that solitary game on my computer."

"That was, like, 10 years before I was born it was so long ago !"

"I mean, I'm not the playful type, I had to work hard since I'm young, so with little free time, I didn't take an interest in it, and sticked with board and card games."

"Well, then what about playing a party game with us ! Like Mario Party !"

"Mario Party ?"

"Yeah, that's, like, a board game, but in a video game, and with mini-games inside of it ! It's very easy and fun you'll see !"

"I'm not sure about it... I should just take a coffee and not abuse more of your time..."

"Daaaad, pleaaaase !!!", begs Nina with big sweet eyes.

Flip sighs and answers positively "Stay with us to drink this coffee while we play her game ? I'm sure you will be alright."

"Okay, if you insist, I'll stay a bit more. So hum, how do you play that Mario Party game ?", says Yuji taking the controller in the wrong way.

"It's easy, you'll see !"

Nina spends the few first minutes of the game explaining how it works to Yuji, who gets the hang of it pretty quickly, even if he has troubles during the mini-games section, he entirely understood the board game section in no time (he probably has a big background of monopoly player). The three of them spend a nice moment, and seem to have a lot of fun, even if sometimes, you can hear Flip rant something about the game like :

"Hey, that's not fair at all ! You're helping him !", grunts Flip to Nina.

"It's his first time playing, of course I'm helping him !"

"And I don't need help ? I don't play a lot too !"

"Nope, you're doing great by yourself."

"If it frustrates Flip, I can do fine by myself you know ? I don't play to win anyway."

"Cool, cause I'm still going to explode you, old men !", claims a motivated Nina, almost changing into dolphin form.

After an hour of fun, the game finally ends on a merciless victory of Nina. Flip is the last one in score, "because of Nina helping Tachiki all the time". They finish drinking the bit of cold coffee left in their cups.

"It's late, I should leave, I have work tomorrow."

"Same for me, I didn't think it would be so long, ahah. Oh, I completely forgot, give me a second."

Flip stands up and goes upstairs, Yuji then remembers why he came in the first place. He too, forgot about his hat. Tonight was really nice. He didn't have such fun in months. Years maybe. Flip is... a nice person, yes. His daughter is really nice too. They form a cute family. It was really a pleasure to spend tonight with them, maybe he could come over again one day ? Who would have thought he would end up here, dining with Flip of all persons ? Finally, Flip comes back from the second floor, with the good old beret in his hands.

"There, you can have it back."

"Oh, so you don't need an excuse anymore to invite me ?", jokes Tachiki taking it from his hands.

"Ahah, very funny.", he says with a forced laugh.

"I should go now, I have to wake up tomorrow for the paperwork."

Flip accompanies his guest to the entrance, and after he puts on his trenchcoat, decreasing greatly his charisma in the process. They stay at the door for a moment, looking at each other.

"Thank you for tonight, it was, a real pleasure to come here and meet your daughter too. The meal was delicious too ! And that video game was really fun too, I didn't know there were easy to play games anymore."

"Yes, well, thank you for coming. It was really nice to see you too."

Flip seems embarrassed and doesn't know what to do. They stay silent for a few seconds, and at the moment Flip breathes in to say something, Tachiki starts talking, stopping him involuntarily.

"It was really nice. I had a great moment. Good night, Giuliano."

"Good... night, Yuji."

He leaves after smiling one last time, and a wave of his hand. Flip stays at the door, a bit stunned, before closing the door. Nina stares at him with a sad look in her eyes.

"Hey, dad ?"

"Sorry, I feel... a bit weird. I think I'll go to sleep.", answers witout listening Flip, rubbing his eyes.

Flip goes upstairs, disappearing in his room. Nina stays still, looking to the second floor with a melancholic look.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a few months now, since the night of the dinner. A weird period for sure. We're starting to see more humans in the city, they come to visit; a touristic program introduced by the mayor half a year ago now coming to reality. This program has been fairly welcomed among the population, which is surprising considering how hostile a lot of beastmen were towards the said project earlier in the year. For the inspector Tachiki, things have been quiet lately. No criminal activity (with the exception of Mari & co's scams, which regularly get them into troubles), nothing special happened. It's a good month for him. He looks at the calendar, it's nearly the end of October. He remembers that event humans celebrate, "Hollow-win" ? Something that sounded like that at least. He looks at the date again. "Am I forgetting something again ?", he scratches his head, takes a sip of his coffee. Now he only buys his drink in this expensive coffee shop, "not so expensive anymore", he thinks; apparently Flip pulled some strings and now the man who runs on coffee can get his orders for a really cheaper price (which makes some clients obviously jealous, even if they don't seem to be in need for money). He puts down his mug on a red enveloppe. "Oh, that's right !", he shouts, scaring the secretary who was doing his crossed words, "I almost forgot about Nina's birthday !". He puts on his coat, and calls it a day (it's 2PM, but whatever, he has some urgency). Last week, he received this invitation to Nina Flip's birthday. At first, he was surprised, because things have been a bit awkward for some reasons between him and her dad, but he decided to come anyway, since Flip's signature was also on the paper, he figured out he agreed to this. Nina's party is in a week, and he still has to buy her a present ! After his usual walk through the neighbourhoods, he makes his way to the mall, where he finally asks himself the important question : "Wait, what should I buy for her ?". Great, now he looks like an idiot standing in the middle of the mall, not knowing what gift he should bring. He starts wandering around through the stores, thinking about the different options he has. "Maybe a toy ? Wait, no, what if she thinks I treat her like a child. Clothes ? But I don't know what size to pick, and what if she hates it." Out of frustration, he closes his eyes in the middle of a section and takes a random thing. When Yuji opens his eyes, he is holding on a dolphin plush. "It's kind of nice." he thinks to himself, thanking his luck for bringing this gift in his hands. Someone bumps into him, letting go of the mountain of wrapped items they were carrying. "Hey, watch out where you step, man !". A strong man in a leather jacket was standing behind him, and is now collecting the packages he let go on the floor. Tachiki proposes his help, and apologizes for what happened. The man looks back at him :

"It's fine, don't worry. Nothing in there can break easily...", he takes a pause in his answer, as he puts his eyes on the police badge the officer was wearing.  
"-Is there a problem, sir ?", asks the inspector "on duty".  
"Just that it's rather strange to see an inspector wander in a toy store, am I interrupting a mission ?"  
"- Oh no, it's not that, I'm not working right now."

They start walking towards the store's checkout, while doing some small-talk.

"-I got invited to the birthday party of a friend's daughter. I had to find a gift for her."  
" Oh, yeah ? Funny, I was buying gifts for a birthday too. Pretty massive, uh ?", he tells, as he points with his eyes the enormous pile of gifts.  
"-Indeed, it's more than what I found.", answers the old man looking a bit sad over his little plush.  
"Hey, inspector, don't take that look, you choose it yourself right ? Then it's a great gift. It's not cheap or ugly, or even offensive, so I'm sure she'll appreciate."  
"-Thank you, sir. You're very nice."  
"No, no, it's only natural. You must appreciate her a lot if you worry so much over a gift."  
"-It's true. I also want to patch things up with her father."  
The store clerk interrupts them and asks the man to pay.  
"My bad, here. Did something happen ?"  
"-Not really, it's just been weird between him and I those last months."  
"Well, you'll have to figure it out by next week. Maybe ask him yourself ?"  
"-That's...a good idea, why didn't I think of it before ?"  
"Ahah, sometimes I forget to try the most obvious thing too. Anyway, I have to go, your turn inspector."

The man goes away, with his giant pile of gifts, almost falling at every of his steps. As he leaves the shop, a deep voice can be heard shouting at him "Pablo ! What the hell were you doing, man ?! It took you ages !", "Shut up, bastard ! You think it's easy carrying all this stuff ?!", he yells back, before disappearing.  
Tachiki pays for the plush, and asks for it to be wrapped with a ribbon. He takes the plush and goes away silently, staring at it in silence, thinking about why it got off-tracks with Flip.

  
"Why the hell did I accept to let him come ?!" Flip is talking to himself in his room. He looks at the list of all the invitees : Michiru, Nazuna, The Bears, Mari, inspector Yuji... Flip can't go past that one. Why on Earth did she have to beg him with her puppy eyes to let him come to her birthday party ?! It's not like he's a friend of her, so why does she care about him coming here ? Does she think I'm not adult enough to make sure the party goes well for everyone ? I even got a few Family members to make sure it will be just like I imagined it." He walks in circle, talking to himself, cursing his sweet angel for putting her dad through such trials. "It's not like I don't want him to come, it's just that it's weird. It will be weird to see him after what happened. Yes, that's it, there's nothing strange about not wanting a friend you really enjoy being with coming to your daughter's party, because things took a weird angle last time you saw them, right ?", reassuring himself, Flip doesn't hear someone coming in the room. 

"Boss ? Is everything okay ?"  
"- PERFECT I WOULD SAY."  
"You look sweaty, is something the matter", says the man putting down a pile of gifts near the entrance.  
"Pablo, what would you do if someone you disappointed was on their way to see you ?"  
"-What ?"  
"I probably disappointed someone a few months ago, and now I can't stand the idea of seeing them again.", he sighs, sitting down on the sofa.  
"-Oh... That sounds like a very personal problem, boss. I'm not sure I'm qualified for this.", he scratches his head, thinking, before continuing "I think you should talk to them about this whole thing. It seems to deeply concern you, it means something for you. If I were a big mafia boss like you, Boss, I would probably have to talk to a lot of people, and I would disappoint a lot of them, so I think conversation can be a good way to make things better."  
"Or, as you said, I'm a mafia boss, I could just make them disappear."  
"-Boss, personal problems don't go away with murder, unlike you Boss."  
"Yes, I know, Nina would also be furious. But... what if I don't want things to work between us ?"  
"-Why would you want a relationship to go wrong ?"

He looks up, to the painting on the wall. It shines with a sort of aura at this time of the day. The sunset makes its colors red, the painting's habitual blue becomes orange, giving it a complete other energy, it feels melancholic. Like a tree losing its leaves during autumn.  
"Because I feel like I'm betraying someone."

Pablo doesn't answer, instead, he goes back to the entrance.  
"-Boss, we got everything ready for Nina's birthday. You can either cancel it all, or take this week to think it all. Goodbye, Boss, see you tomorrow."  
Pablo closes the door behind him. Flip continues to stare at the portrait in silence.

A week passes, and Tachiki presents himself to the plaza, as multiple Family goons install tables, balloons, and decorations. He didn't forget anything this time. A banner written "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NINA" floats joyfully over the scene. He finally sees Nina, giving instructions to everyone in her cute blue dress, with a speaker.   
"Hello ! Mister Tachiki !", she shouts in the speaker, making it very loud.  
"-Hello, Nina ! I see everything is going as expected !"  
"Indeed ! It's not ready yet, but I think it might go just as planned.", she winks at him, which he doesn't get why.  
"-Do you need any help ? I could take care of preparations if you want to."  
The star of the day looks at her phone, and answers "Mmh, okay ! You take my place, Mister Tachiki, I have someone to check on. Thanks a lot !"

She jumps from the scene, and walks home, determined. She opens the door without hesitation, and instantly, goes upstairs. She knocks two times on her father's door, but he doesn't reply. She opens it anyway.  
"Dad. You're going to be late if you stay there."  
The mafia boss is pathetic looking, with an empty gaze on his tie. He sighs.  
"-I know..."  
Nina calms down, and sits next to him.  
"What's happening to you lately ? Why is it so hard for you to see the good things that could happen to you if you just accepted them ?"  
"-I don't know. I just. I just."  
"You just think about Mom, right ?"  
"-...Yeah. It feels unfair to her."  
"What is unfair to her ?"  
"-That she's not there, with us. To celebrate your birthday."  
"Come on, that's not the only thing that makes you think about Mom."  
"-What do you mean, not the only thing ?"  
"You're afraid of Mister Tachiki."  
"-Ah, never. I'm not afraid of a good looking old cop."  
"Then why are you evading him since that day ?"  
"-Because... Because... I don't want to betray your mother. I don't want to forget about her, she would hate me if I did so."  
"That's true, she would hate you for that. But that doesn't mean you're forgetting her ! You are constantly thinking about her, living for her even sometimes. But, when do you get to live for you then, if you spend your time taking care of me, of the Family, and mourning Mom ? She would also hate to see you unhappy. I want you to realize that feeling obliged to someone who's not coming back is not going to make life any better."  
"-...You're...right. I guess I spent too much time alone with her memories."  
"Mom would like you to give it another try."  
"- Another try ? At what ?"  
"At love, you idiot. Mom would want only your happiness, and torturing yourself over betraying people who are no longer with us wouldn't be her wish."  
"-..."  
Nina stands up. "Anyway, I'm leaving, I must prepare my birthday party. Mister Tachiki is there too. If you feel like having a fun time, we'll be happy to see you."

She leaves the room after arranging her dress, leaving her dad to his thoughts. Giuliano looks at himself in the mirror. He looks a bit like an idiot, would a real mafia godfather look like this over "love" ? He got some pride, and he has an honor to defend. He stands up and take a look at his wardrobe.

It's been an hour the party began. The inspector has been sitting for the whole time, with a can of soda, watching new faces every now and then greet Nina and join the festivities after adding their little gift to the pile. At some point, the young Kagemori and her girlfriend Hiwatashi showed up; Nina was so happy to see them, she jumped on them, hugging them. Then, she introduced them to the old cop, which is pretty funny from his perspective, because he knew them for a while now. Her enthusiasm seems to be contagious, everyone is having a good time, even the inspector who's enjoying watching everyone safe and happy...even if someone's missing. He thought about it a lot, "What am I going to tell him if he shows up ? Do I even have something interesting to ask him about ?" Sometimes, Nina comes and sits down for a second to his table, asking him if things are going well, talking about those "TekToks" videos (he still doesn't understand a thing about it, but Nina is very enthusiastic about her "meems", so he agrees and smiles). He appreciates that she cares about not leaving him alone at her party even if it's okay for Tachiki.  
"I hope you're not too bored, Mr. Tachiki."  
"- What ? No, no, I'm having a nice time don't worry about it ! Y'all youngsters just love to party right ? It's great, I'm part of it don't worry, I just don't have your age anymore, I can't show off my terrible dance moves, see ?"  
Nina laughs. "Okay old man, I believe you."  
"- Hey, Nina, that's your birthday party, just have a great time, I'll be fine. I'm just going to watch over everyone, make sure everything goes right... from my chair, and with another soda. If you'll excuse me." He says, as he stands up to go refill his stock of drinks.  
"Have fun waiting for dad !"  
As he takes a new soda from the buffet, opening it, and taking a first sip from it, he sighs. He just looks at the kids, in silence. He goes to grab a snack from the table, and turning he sees finally a face he recognizes. Flip just arrived, in a golden suit, holding his hands together in a stressed manner. Tachiki jumps on the occasion to greet him.  
"Hello, Flip... My, you, uh, you look good tonight. I've never seen this suit of yours."  
"- Thanks...I ... keep it for special occasions."  
"Oh, I see."  
Aaaaand they're already out of words, just looking away, Yuji sipping his drink, Giuliano scratching his head... Finally, Giuliano asks :  
"Do you... want to go somewhere for a moment ?"  
"- What about the party ?"  
"They'll be fine by themselves, I got a few friends watching over it."  
"- Alright then, let's go for a walk, I could use silence to relax."  
They walk away from the plaza slowly, as Nina take a shot of them with her phone in the distance before going back to her guests smiling.

They walk quietly for a few blocks, before starting to talk once again.  
Flip asks, looking at his hands "So, how have the last months been ?"  
"- Weird. Calm, but weird."  
"What do you mean by 'weird' ?"  
"- Humans. Their presence around makes me feel weird, it reminds me of a long time ago."  
"It sure is strange to see tourists at Animacity, I guess our city isn't so secluded anymore."  
The inspector touches his mustache. "- It's not that. Animacity has always been a segregated island. A place created to force beastkind out of the loop. It made humans hate us even more, it separated us even more than we were, creating a visible rift between our two societies. Of course it also meant that humans would leave us alone, but it's not a token of respect for us and our culture, it's because they wanted nothing to do with us. Until now."  
"I see. Indeed, Animacity quickly became a scapegoat. It was the perfect target for human supremacists to attack. And as that extreme violence gained popularity, the support of humans and the government became less and less in favor of us, to feed off the violent anti-beastmen sentiment. Animacity became the only safe place for beastkind, and soon, it would not be anymore. So many people ended up in wrong paths because of it, the mafia included. As the world hates us more and more, what else is there to do than go in a great boom right ?" He sighs, "I made terrible things and mistakes, especially by the end of the Family era. I made unforgivable things, as the safety of the city crumbled under the assaults of anti-beastkind terrorism, the arrival of human administrations, corporations. It felt like everything we were fighting for was about to be burned to ashes."  
"- I know how it feels..." He stops himself and look behind him. "- Wait, I heard something."  
The two men turn around and discover in a near alley two angered tourists, and an officer yelling at an old lady.  
"You stupid beast ! Do you know when to shut up ?! You're under arrest, beast !"  
Tachiki instantly intervene "- Hey ! What's going on here ?! Decline your identity and district immediately !"  
"Who the hell are you ? You want me to lock you up too ?!"  
The inspector takes his badge out. "- I repeat. What is going on here ?!"  
"Tssk ! Listen up, your rank doesn't fucking matter here, beast."  
Changing into beastform, Yuji sniffs him before starting to growl. "Human, and a policeman. What are you doing here ?! This is our zone, and you're not allowed on duty in there. This will get immediately be reported to your authorities !"  
"- Ah ! Whatever, you have no influence over that, dog. I'm taking that old beast with me, and we'll give her what she deserves, that's all there is to that."  
Tachiki shows his fangs, growling even harder, with the fierce of a hunter about to jump on their prey. "I SAID. I TAKE IT FROM HERE. AND GET AWAY."  
The cop hesitates, before shoving the old lady on the street's ground, leaving with the tourists, mumbling to himself. Flip helps the old lady to get on her two feet.  
She starts crying as she thanks them. "Thank you, detective. I don't know what would have happened to me if you didn't come..."   
"- What happened, madame ? Why was this monster after you ?"  
"A-apparently, I was making uncomfortable the people who were with him, because I was in my beastform ! I reluctantly accepted to change back, but he wasn't satisfied," She stops, sobbing "and he continued to suspect me of 'being an anti-human beast', do you imagine how humiliated I was ?"  
"- I cant even start to imagine, madame. This bastard can go rot in hell, and I'll make sure he never sets a foot in our dear city ever again, and faces punishment for that, I promise to you on my honor, madame."  
"Thank you, detective. I'm relieved to see that our city is still safe in your hands."  
"- Please madame, go home with a friend and be safe."  
The old lady enters a building, leaving behind Flip and Tachiki. The mafia boss, who was spectating the whole time, turns to the inspector.  
"Let's go get a cup of coffee."  
"- Yes... I would certainly need one."

Inside the coffee shop, they install themselves at the nicest table, as the sun starts to set, outside. They drink their coffee, in silence. Flip is rather calm, the opposite of Tachiki, so tense after what he witnessed.  
"What are you going to do, Tachiki ?"  
Yuji jumps, taken from his thoughts "- What ?"  
"The guy. What are you going to do about him ?"  
Tachiki clenches his fist. "- Nothing. There's nothing I can do."  
"What about the promise you made to this old lady ?"  
"- It was a beautiful lie. I can't keep such a promise, sadly. This. This is why I hate humans." He finishes his cup and looks through the window, watching the children in the street. "Long ago. Before Animacity was a thing, I've been a cop. For the humans. The first months was alright, but then, they started showing their true colors. My partner was a 'nice guy' as everyone called him, and in some way, nobody would ever think ill of him, it's true. So with him, we did no wrong, we were helping like we could. But it wasn't the case of the others. The jokes, so violent, so terrible, they reflected what they thought of others. They also obeyed like machines, ready to do awful things if it meant they were getting paid. Human's police isn't about saving, protecting. It's about doing what advantages you. Cops think they are the law, and law is absolute. Law is what the corrupt government and cops say, and going against it means illness, degeneration, savagery. Someone that goes against a cop is a criminal, and as so, doesn't have any right. This is a truly awful world, outside. One day, I had enough of one cop in my vicinity, and I told my superior every rule he broke, and the monstrous attitude he had. One week later, I was fired." He fills up his cup once again. "At that time, I was destroyed, my world was breaking down around me, as I lost my job, as I realized how my former friends were not "nice guys", and that the whole system I grew up hidden in was just an injust way to maintain the status quo, enabling horrible people, and punishing innocents. There are no "good cops", it doesn't exist, being both nice and a cop is incompatible, as your sense of justice will either get shackled, allowing other people to perpetrate inhumane actions, or get you fired. You can't be part of a crooked system and be a hero. This is why I came to this city. I helped the mayor build her utopia, I helped creating a new, alternative, clean system, and I make sure all my agents are good people, that no innocent get punished, but now... Now that human administration is in the game again... I don't know what to do. My voice ? A cop for a beastkind only city ? Against the voice of 3 humans ? This is never going to happen. There is nothing I can do without ruining everything I worked for, they would be out for me and my district, and instantly replace us with more of their crooked cops. The government is basically on its way to colonize Animacity."  
Looking at his phone, Flip answers "Aaaand, it's done."  
"- What ? Were you listening at least ?"  
"I was listening to your depressing speech, don't worry about that. I also sent someone on our case."  
"- You did what ?"  
Flip shows his phone to Tachiki, messages sent to someone with a crypted name. "I sent my men to beat up that fucker, and strip him of his belongings, and he's on his way to Japan now, in a box."  
"- You did this... for me ?"  
Flip laughs flustered, scratching his cheek "Yeah, well, breaking the law is kind of my thing after all, I'm also programming patrols for my guys to check any arrivant and prevent cops from setting a foot in-"  
Yuji smiles. "- Thank you, Giuliano."  
Flip blushes. "You called me by my first name ? Wow, that's a first time here. Also, are you really happy I broke the law for you ?"  
"- Breaking the law doesn't matter if it's to do a good action. You just ruined that guy for me, and he's not going to interfere with us anymore, this was important, and you acted when I could not."  
"You know. I think you're wrong. I think we can do something. We worked all our lives to protect that city, in our own way. But we never allied until the worst moments, because of our own pride. Of my pride. But now, now you can help in ways I can't, where I, can help you where the human laws stop you, to preserve what you did and keep it intact from the government and their pigs. If we do it together, we can change things, save the city, and make beastkind fight for their rights, and then the humans too, to save everyone from those corrupt systems."  
"- This is actually a great idea."  
"You think so ?"  
"- And you could also do more of that coffee of yours for me ! It's still the best I've ever drank."  
"Wait... what are you on, inspector Tachiki ?"  
"- I think it's about time we talk about more personal things, isn't it ?"  
A silence settles down. They look at each other in the eye, Flip starts sweating, and chugs down his coffee.  
"Let's have a date, Yuji."  
"- That was the worst proposal of my life."  
Tachiki grabs Flip's tie, and kisses him.  
"- I love it."  
"Well, let's say next friday after work, then."  
"- Works for me, I'm glad to see you finally making a move. I thought you would be bolder for a mafia boss."  
"Hey, what's that supposed to mean ?!"  
"- Nothing. Let's go back to the party. It's about time."

They leave the coffee shop after paying, and get to the plaza right in time, as the Family bodyguards are about to light up the candles on the cake. Everyone is around Nina, excited to give her their gift, her smile is radiant. She sees them, and waves at them, they answer awkwardly when they realize everyone is also looking at them.  
Flip mumbles. "Someone's been spreading rumours, it seems."  
All the guests start chanting as the cake arrives, and after Nina thanks everyone for coming, she makes a wish, blows the candles, and start opening her gifts. When it's his turn, Tachiki hands her his badly wrapped package.  
"Here, it's nothing, fancy, but I hope you won't be disappointed."  
Nina tears up the paper, and looks at the dolphin plush, with sparkling eyes. "- I love it ! Thanks, Yuji !"  
She hugs the old man, who hugs her back a few seconds after. Then she goes and show her dad her new plush, and also hug him because he's a bit jealous. 

The rest of the party goes without a trouble, and even ends up on a little dance, where both youngs and olds participate. Nina looks at her father, dancing with Tachiki.  
She laughs. "His moves really, are terrible."  
Michiru and Nazuna come to keep her company. "Hey there, how you feeling, Nina ? Tired already ?"  
"- Yeah, a bit. I posted some great photos, but I feel a bit sad now."  
"Why ? The party is awesome, girl ! Don't worry !"  
"- Nah, I'm just feeling a bit... nostalgic. I wish I could be dad's little princess for longer..." She lets go of a tear. "- But I'm so happy for him. This is such a blessing to witness."  
They look at the couple in awe for a moment.  
"Man, you're emotional tonight, queen."  
"- Am I ? Ahah maybe !"  
"Come, let's go take some good pics of them sneakily !"  
"- Oh ! Oh ! Nazuna, lift me, lift me in the air !"  
"Aw, come on, ask Michiru this time, I'm tired please !"  
The girls go gack to the party and happily join the festivities once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally made it !!! I finished a fanfic I wrote !!! Phew, thanks for waiting... anyone who was waiting for my fanfic for some reason
> 
> Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this LONG ending, filled with uh, stuff.


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit more of fun and fluff for you all.

April is about to end, and with it a new calm season at the station. Mari got away for the 6th time yesterday, the coffee machine is broken once again, and nothing happened really. Sometimes, the officers get a the Family goon during one of their patrols and get them to the station just to make sure they don't go back to doing really shady business, but it's generally alright. Tachiki looks at the clock, it's about 1PM. He's bored, and there's nothing to do aside from paperwork, once again. That's a good thing, tourists have been generally nicer since a few months, maybe it's not such a lost cause after all. Suddenly, someone slaps open the door.  
"Chief ! Red alert !"  
The detective jumps from his chair, motivated "What's the matter ? Report, officer !"  
"See for yourself in the main hall !"  
Inspector Yuji, curious, get to the main hall, and sees his fiancé, handcuffed, waving at him gently.  
"What did you do this time, you idiot ?"  
The officer, smirking, answers on his behalf. "- Sir, he was making a tantrum outside, asking us to lock him up so he could see his man since he couldn't enter without an autorisation."  
Yuji sighs. "I'll see you tonight, criminal, just wait until 6PM."  
"- You forgot your lunch, how are you supposed to sleep at your desk all day with an empty stomach ?"  
"Oh I do nothing all day ?!"  
"- Yes you just relax on your chair and let everyone else do the work for you !"  
"Beware, Giuliano, I could abuse of my power."  
Flip laughs "- Oh ? What are you going to do ? Lock me up ?"  
Yuji gets his radio in hand "Attention to all units,"  
"- No ?! You wouldn't dare ?!"  
"My future husband, Flip Giuliano, former boss of the Family"  
"- Stop that !"  
"sings awful country songs when he showers. Over."  
"- COME ON, that's private, Yuji !"  
They laugh together, as all the officers just look at them embarrassed. Yuji takes his lunch and kisses Giuliano.  
"Thanks for the lunch, dear. See you tonight !"  
"- Don't forget your head at work !"  
Giuliano gets thrown outside, and a black car takes him to work. On the other side of the road, Michiru, Nazuna, and Nina ran into the scene by accident, and are drinking smoothies in front of the station.  
"Nina, your dads are something else."  
"- Oh, they're impossible. I love them."


End file.
